Minha
by Mai Pille
Summary: Harry não gostara dele, talvez fosse pelo sorriso encantador e porte elegante, ou talvez fosse apenas por ele tela beijado assim que a viu.


* * *

**Minha**

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Se eles me pertencessem, acreditem, Harry e Hermione estariam juntos desde o sexto livro e Gina Weasley estaria enterrada a sete palmos abaixo do chão.

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione.

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica.

**Nota:** Fanfic escrita há eras, e sem revisão.

**Status:** Completa. One Shot

**Sinopse:** Harry não gostara dele, talvez fosse pelo sorriso encantador e porte elegante, ou talvez fosse apenas por ele te-la beijado assim que a viu.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Único**

Ele a amava e fora demasiadamente torpe com seus próprios sentimentos. O resultado estava ali, parado diante a sua porta com nome e sobrenome: _Matt Wood._

Cabelos curtos e loiros, olhos escuros e pequenos, ele entrou praticamente desfilando pela porta de seu apartamento.

Harry não gostara dele, talvez fosse pelo sorriso encantador e porte elegante, ou talvez fosse apenas por ele te-la beijado assim que a viu.

- Matt, este é Harry, meu melhor amigo – anunciou Hermione, sorrindo.

Harry rezou para que ele soubesse o quão indesejado era ali.

- É bom conhecê-lo. – disse Matt.

O moreno não respondeu de imediato. Colocou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça e o analisou por um momento com uma expressão incrivelmente séria em seu rosto. Ele transmitia um ar intimador. Intimidador _demais._

_É uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo._

- É bom conhecê-lo também, Wood.

O homem sorriu para Harry, e ele não pode deixar de imaginar como seria quebrar todos os dentes de sua boca.

- Devo dizer que vocês possuem uma bela casa! – elogiou Matt, voltando-se para Hermione.

- Oh sim, com certeza ela é encantadora. Hermione foi quem a decorou, por inteira.

Matt sorriu para Hermione, a elogiando. Harry percebeu de imediato que havia cometido um erro.

- Foi estranho no começo? – Matt indagou novamente.

_Metido. _

- O que?

- Vocês, morarem juntos.

- De maneira alguma – respondeu Hermione, enquanto sentava-se em um dos sofás da sala.

Matt se sentou ao seu lado. Harry se sentou do outro. – Harry e eu somos amigos há tantos anos...

- E somos muito próximos, inclusive.

Hermione pareceu embaraçada enquanto Harry sorria, satisfeito.

- Eu posso imaginar pelo que _Hermi_ comenta.

_Hermi? Ora por favor... _

_Ela nem ao menos gostava desse apelido. _

- O que você comenta com ele, _Mione?_ - perguntou Harry docemente, ao passo que Hermione enrubescia gradativamente.

- Nada de mais, Harry. Pequenas coisas, apenas.

- Como quais? – insistiu Harry, sorrindo para ela.

- Bem, você se lembra de alguma coisa, Matt? – disse Hermione, fitando o outro homem.

- Certa vez, _Hemi_ comentou sobre um verão que passaram em Luxemburgo, com Weasley.

Harry só faltou gargalhar.

- Não posso acreditar que você contou a ele que naquele verão precisamos dormir na mesma cama! - Hermione estava vermelha. Muito vermelha.

_Ele sempre soube que Rony roncava alto, inclusive era obrigado a ouvi-lo no tempo em que dividiam o dormitório em Hogwarts, mas aquilo já era demais. _

_Harry não tinha idéia de como o próprio Rony conseguia dormir com o barulho quase ensurdecedor que o mesmo provocava._

_Irritado, ele buscou seus óculos na mesinha ao lado da cama e agarrou seu travesseiro, decidido a esperar do lado de fora até os roncos de Rony cessarem. Isto é, se cessarem. _

_Bateu a porta do quarto com força, nervoso, com sono e cansado. Não demorou muito para a cabeça de Hermione aparecer por uma fresta da porta de seu quarto, preocupada. _

_- Harry, o que está fazendo aí? – ela indagou suavemente. Harry não soube o que a acordara, se fora o ronco incrivelmente alto de Rony, ou o barulho da porta se fechando com violência. – Harry, você está bem? _

_- Estou. – ele respondeu brevemente, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. – É apenas Rony que resolveu roncar até o máximo que seus pulmões o permitirem. _

_Hermione sorriu e sua feição amenizou. Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto completamente, fazendo um sinal para Harry entrar. – Vamos, Harry. Você pode ficar aqui esta noite. _

- Harry... – murmurou Hermione, ao pé do ouvido do amigo. – Eu não o contei sobre isso.

- Ah... – disse Harry, fingindo pesar. Hermione tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, mas Harry não percebeu. Ele fitava o visivelmente incomodado, Matt Wood.

- Vamos jantar? – cortou ligeiramente Hermione, enquanto Matt passava um braço ao redor dela, a envolvendo. – Porque não pede para servirem, Harry?

_Só se forem os ossos de Matt Wood. _

- Mas já? – Ele não queria ter que sair da sala e deixar o abominável loiro sozinho com _sua _Hermione. Definitivamente não!

- Bem, você quer Matt?

- O que você quiser eu quero amor.

_Eu quero que você tire essa mão assanhada de cima dos ombros dela, desgraçado. _

Hermione sorriu para ele, e Harry não gostou. Queria o sorriso dela para si.

- Se não se importa, Harry... – disse ela, voltando-se para o amigo – Eu estou realmente faminta.

- Claro que não, meu bem. – respondeu Harry, levantando-se – Por que não vem comigo e deixamos Wood conhecer a casa?

- Harry, eu...

- Ótimo, venha. Sinta-se a vontade, Wood. Nós não demoramos. – E saiu puxando Hermione pela mão.

- Harry, você está bem? – indagou a mulher, com o cenho franzido.

- Porque não estaria?

_Quem sabe porque eu amo você? _

- Você parece incomodado.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos. Ele era tão transparente assim para ela?

- É impressão sua, Mione.

- Você não gostou do Matt? – ela indagou, olhando-o como se soubesse exatamente o que ele falaria.

- Você quer que eu seja completamente sincero com você, como sempre fui?

- Ora Harry, é claro que sim! – exclamou Hermione, cruzando os braços.

- Certo.

- Então diga o que achou!

- Eu simplesmente o odiei.

Hermione o olhou, surpresa. – Porque o odiou?

_Porque te amo demais para suportar que alguém se aproxime de você, e que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo inteiro vai ser boa o suficiente para lhe fazer feliz. _

Harry desviou o olhar do dela. Ele não fazia idéia do que iria lhe dizer. Não via nenhum motivo aparente para que o odiasse, na realidade. Ele parecia uma boa pessoa, e embora fosse terrivelmente difícil admitir, Harry talvez tivesse apreciado sua companhia se fossem em circunstâncias diferentes daquela em que se encontrava. Talvez Harry pudesse ser menos carrancudo e irritante com o homem se ele estivesse, no mínimo, há dez metros de distância de Hermione.

Ele poderia estar sendo incrivelmente egoísta, sabia disso. Mas não era uma coisa que ele pudesse controlar, simplesmente sentia ganas de estrangular Matt Wood e qualquer outro homem que chegasse perto _dela._ Não era só ciúmes, não era só sentimento de posse, era amor. Muito amor.

- Por que...

- Por que o que, Harry?!

- Ora Hermione, simplesmente porque ele está com você. – disse Harry, ao tempo que voltava a encará-la – Eu o odeio por lançar aqueles sorrisos ensaiados a você, por desejá-la e por atrever-se a tocá-la. E eu o odeio mais ainda por ele beijar seus lábios, sentir seu cheiro e arrancar sorrisos seus, Hermione, por Deus, ele _não pode_ estar com você!

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione refletiam surpresa. Harry sabia que a amiga ainda processava o que dissera quando, segundos depois, ele se aproximou e tomou-lhe os lábios.

Harry pressionou seus lábios levemente nos dela, que os entreabriu sem recusa. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a trouxe mais para si, ao tempo que ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço e deixava que Harry explorasse sua boca. Deus, como ele sonhara em reclamar aquela boca para si...

- H-Harry... – murmurou Hermione, parando o beijo para o completo desespero de Harry. Ele a queria.

- Shhh – ele disse, postando o dedo indicador em sua boca. Hermione fechou os olhos. – Não fale nada agora...

- Mas Harry, o Matt está na sala. – murmurou Hermione, ainda de olhos fechados. Harry percebeu pelo seu tom de voz, que ela não estava dando a mínima para isso.

- Vou enxotá-lo daqui agora mesmo...

Mas não foi preciso. Tudo o que ouviram fora a porta de entrada ser batida furiosamente, seguido de palavrões e xingamentos pela parte de Matt. Ele havia os visto.

Hermione escondeu-se no peito de Harry, envergonhada.

- Meu Deus, ele deve estar pensando horrores de nós.

Harry sorriu para ela, acariciando seus cabelos cacheados.

– Bem, então deve estar pensando a verdade. – ele disse, fazendo-a rir nervosamente - Não quero que fale nada agora, Hermione. Só quero que saiba que você pertence a mim e nada que diga vai...

- Você é tão pretensioso. – Hermione o cortou, sorrindo. – O que o faz levar a pensar uma coisa dessas?

- Nada. – disse Harry, colando sua testa na dela. – Você é minha e ponto final, mesmo que tudo indique o contrário, mesmo que você não queira e mesmo que nada de certo, você é minha.

Hermione sorria cada vez mais. Seus olhos brilhavam para ele, num misto de surpresa e emoção, e Harry adorou vê-la assim.

- Sou sua?

- Inegavelmente minha. – ele respondeu, enquanto a abraçava mais forte e ela descansava a cabeça em seu peito. Harry a sentiu tremer levemente, mas ele a abraçou tão ternamente que qualquer tremor que ela pudesse estar sentindo, qualquer duvida e qualquer insegurança fora mandada para as favas. Ela era dele.

* * *

**N/A) **Eu decidi postar todas as minhas fanfics terminadas e de oneshot neste final de ano, embora eu deva advertir a todos que isto talvez não seja um motivo para comemorar.

Eu não devo ter muitas, mas antes do dia 31 eu as postarei, de todo o modo

Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa, beiiiijos!


End file.
